


A Miraculous Fate 1/2

by DelkaInTheStars02



Series: A Miraculous Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelkaInTheStars02/pseuds/DelkaInTheStars02
Summary: This is a short story, following the events after Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat akumatized victims, Oblivio.Her Bluebell eyes bore into my emerald green ones. I can see the pure emotion swirling in those deep ocean gems. Ladybug is the kind of girl that holds nothing back unless she feels she needs too. It warms my heart to know that she feels like she need hold nothing back when she's with me...."Kitty, the guy I told you my heart belongs to… it doesn't just belong to him anymore. My heart is split between two people and it's getting harder and harder to deal with it. Please, Kitty. Will you hold me?"Or, the One Where Marinette Finally Gives her Silly Kitty a Chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****************************************
> 
> CHAPTER ONE
> 
> ****************************************  
When I wrote this fanfic, I was partly inspired by Ariana Grande's "Ghostin" 
> 
> Enjoy the read!!

Mari's pov

I remember fighting Oblivio with Chat, and then standing on the roof next to the silly cat with Alya and Nino there. But. Me and Chat Noir we're kissing… I remember getting hit with Oblivio's power. 

We were both going to de-transform!  
Ah! I can't think about this anymore. It's been nagging my thoughts, raging around in my mind like a terrible migraine. A miraculous migraine.  
I hate that I can't remember what happened. I must have seen who Chat Noir is, behind the mask. Ugh!

Adrien's pov

Marinette is, once again, daydreaming over something. As usual. I wish it was as simple as that for me to get lost in my thoughts. There's o my been one, recently, though. If me and Ladybug de-transformed during our encounter with Oblivio, then we must have seen each other's identities. And when Alya showed us the picture she took of us kissing… I know I have a CHANCE with Ladybug.  
Maybe I am just a silly cat, but I'm great company. My puns are purr-fect. 

"Camembert"~ I freeze as soon as I hear Plaggs voice coming from my bag. Discreetly, I lightly tap my bag, not that anyone else can hear him ove – "Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!" Over Chloé's fit. Lila had, once again, spewed more lies. I can't stand her, but I do think Chloé is justified this time, in her actions. 

Mari's pov

I need some fresh air. "Ms. Bustier, may I go to the restroom?" She must have seen me out of the corner of her eye while she was dealing with Chloé's outburst, as she gave me a nod. "Thank you, Ms. Bustier." As I walked past, she gave a hum of acknowledgement. She's really a great person. I'm so happy to have her as my teacher. I got to the restroom, and continued walking. I have a particular spot where I'd like to be.

I found it a few weeks after school started, during one of the fights with an akumatized victim. By the time the fight was over, and everything was fixed, the sun was setting. Chat stood next to me, "Pound it" still ringing in the air. The sunset had cast a beautiful glow to Chat's golden blonde hair. I was mesmerized for a few minutes, before quickly realizing that I was going to de-transform right in front of him, if I didn't get out of there. I had managed to get to the balcony of my family's bakery, catching a bit more than a glimpse of the sun setting over the cityline. It was beautiful, and I dreamt of it that night. That was the day I realized that there is a piece of my heart that belongs to that silly kitty. Since then, I've been seeing that kitty in a different light at every turn. 

Sitting on the roof of the school, facing the direction the sun had been setting that night, I realised, belatedly, that my heart does not belong to just Adrien anymore. I've known this, and yet this is the first time I've accepted that fact. 

"AHHHH!!!" HA??! What is that?  
In the distance, I heard screaming. Another akumatized victim. 

"Marinette, what's that noise?" Tikki asks, waking from her short rest. "Another akumatized victim." She gave a hum, then a sigh that sounded so longingly. Something seems to be bothering her. I'll ask later, right now, we have a city to save. "Tikki, spots on!"  
I headed for the fight. 

Adrien's pov

Marinette had been gone a while, I think looking out the window. Ms. Bustier is still trying to defuse the tension between Chloé and Lila. The classroom soon goes quiet, however, when we hear screaming from outside and see M'lady swinging towards the fight with her yo-yo. Ah, she's perfect. The class breaks out in even more rukus, during which, I sneak out. In the bathroom, plagg comes out of my overshirt. "Trouble in Paris, Plagg."  
In his signature stance on things, Plagg asks, "Again?" I give an affirmative nod. "Plagg, claws out!"

Mari's pov

I've been dealing with this… creature of some sort for about eight minutes, now. I've been getting my arse handed to me, and I'm seriously needing my yang right now. My partner, where is he? That silly kitty, always showing up it when I need him most. "Hello, M'lady. Need a paw?"  
I physically had to stop myself from laughing. 

Not just because of his pun, but also the purr irony of this situation. "Chat, you're here! Please, we need a plan!" That kitty, with his forever… oh my.. "Chat!" With seconds before I'm hit, he lunges, knocking me over, and rolling with me. We quickly regain our footing, and take off. My head is killing me, and I've been fighting to keep myself from passing out. We stop a couple of roofs away from the fight-ready villain. "Kitty. I'm. We need a plan," I say, holding my head. "M'lady, what's wrong." Chat squats to see my face. "My head. If I detransform before we defeat that creature, then I'm going to have a concussion. We need to finish this, with a plan." Chat placed a steadying hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should consider asking for help? The akuma is in the safety pin on the creatures shirt." 

That gave me an idea. Queen Bee could paralyze the creature long enough for Chat to destroy the safety pin! I wasn't able to figure out where the akuma was, because as soon as I got to it, I'd been getting my arse beat. "Chat, I have a plan. I need to get to Master Fu! Would you mind keeping and eye on the creature?" He came closer to me, and we had stood up, and embraced me in a huge hug. I felt so content, standing there with him. I felt safe, despite our current predicament. "Go. I'll hear your plan when you get back, M'lady."  
I took off.

~

I know this is a bad thing to do. I usually come here as Marinette, but like I told Chat. If I detransform… "Master Fu. Me and Chat need help. Queen Bee's help."  
"Ladybug. Please, there's no need to explain. Are you sure?" 

~

Once again, I'm out of breath. I found Chloé outside, dozing off with Sabrina asleep on her lap. "Chloé, I hate to interrupt your nap, but me and Chat Noir need your help. When the akuma is defeated, you must return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

~

"I sent a message to Chat telling him we are on our way. He said that they were at the Eiffel tower." Queen Bee gave a nod in my direction.  
Once we reached our destination, I spotted Chat taking a moment to regain some strength. "Chat. We're here. My plan is this. Chloé will paralyze the creature long enough for you to destroy the safety pin. I'll be distracting the creature for Chloé to complete her task." 

And that's exactly what we did. I kept throwing my yo-yo out, though I had to stop to call out my lucky charm. I got an old camera that discharges a bright flash when you take a picture with it. I realized what it indicated me to do, and loved the idea. I took a picture of the creature, and while it was disoriented, Queen Bee paralyzed the creature. Chat was able to activate his cataclysm, and destroyed the safety pin. The fight was over. And now, for the finishing touch. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Captured. "Bye-bye, little butterfly… Miraculous ladybug!" The damages have been reversed, and I feel a lot better. This time, all three of us joined in. "Pound it!"

Afterwards, we felt like that wasn't enough. We group hugged. This was better. After a few seconds, we all heard beeps. Okay, time to go. "Queen Bee, it's time to go. See you later, Chat." 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
Some things come to light, and sometimes we don't know how to take them. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!!

Mari's pov

This is driving me insane. I've not been able to properly form this thought due to the possibility that it could be true. And I don't want to face that right now. But really. I need to clear my mind. 

Adrien's pov

"Plagg, claws out!" I've had it. My father never seems to have time for me, and I feel so restricted. One day, I know I'm going to end up resenting him for everything, but I won't blame him. I'll be resentful of the way he chooses to deal with things. I know of one person who can help me right now. Ladybug. 

Mari's pov

It's beautiful up here at night. The Eiffel tower. Oy one thing could make this better. Chat Noir. We've shared bits of ourselves with each other, and have been able to rely on each other. Trust each other. All without knowing exactly who each other are. Maybe we're made for each other, huh? 

I sat at the edge, looking towards the darker parts of the city. "M'lady."  
"Kitty! Will you sit with me?"  
"Hu-"

Adrien's pov

Something must be wrong. She sounds just about as bad as I do. "Of course, M'lady. Is something wrong?" Her Bluebell eyes bore into my emerald green ones. I can see the pure emotion swirling in those deep ocean gems. Ladybug is the kind of girl that holds nothing back unless she feels she needs too. It warms my heart to know that she feels like she need hold nothing back when she's with me. She reminds me much of – no, no way. "Kitty. I like that you are so unrefined as your hero self. I don't know who you are under that mask, but I'm sure, you're a great person. I also think that if you're so unrefined with the mask, then you must be the opposite without it. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't, but. I have to let some things out. And I think you're the only one who'd understand." I smile at her. "Go ahead." 

Tears start to rise, threatening to fall. How could she keep that in? She shouldn't feel like she has to hold that in. "Kitty, the guy I told you my heart belongs to… it doesn't just belong to him anymore. My heart is split between two people and it's getting harder and harder to deal with it. Please, Kitty. Will you hold me?" I can imagine how wide my eyes have gone. This may hurt me in the long run, if I say yes. But I'll also have had missed an opportunity to hold M'lady. My love. I sat there, calming my breath. I could hear my heart screaming with emotion. I opened my arms. She needs comforting, and I'm not going to tell her no. "M'lady, would you mind telling me who – no. Would you mind telling me if you've talked to either of these boys?" This hurts. But this is Ladybug. My lady. I'll be here for her always. "Kitty, I can't talk to my initial crush without stuttering and tripping all over myself. I also can't talk to my K1##¥ without hurting him…" I was able to catch every mumbled word save for one. That was the name of the second boy, I'm sure. "That's okay, M'lady. Take your time. I will always be here for you. My Bugaboo~~" She chuckled. A laugh. That's good. I held her slightly tighter. "Ladybug. I love you."

The night went on. We stayed on the Eiffel tower for far longer than our nightly patrols usually last, cuddled to one another. I don't know about Ladybug, but my whole being felt complete. Felt overwhelmed with warmth. That night, I will never forget. 

Mari's pov

A few nights ago, my Kitty held me. My heart is slowly growing to love my Kitty more than.. Adrien. The pictures I have of him are being taken down one by one, ever so slowly. I still feel like crying Everytime I take one down, just like the first time. The first picture I took down was that night when I got home from the Eiffel tower and spending time with Kitty. I never knew that falling for a black cat could be so painful. 

I loved every moment of that night. And the day after, when I had gotten to school that morning, I ran straight into Adrien. I hadn't been paying attention, and when I spoke to him, I didn't feel as nervous as I usually would. There were butterflies in my stomach, but my words were clear and understandable. When I had finished talking to him, he had walked away. I stood still for a long moment, my friends staring at me. 

They had seen the whole scene. I burst out crying. I couldn't help it. I'm falling for Chat Noir, and my feelings for Adrien are fading. Alya had been the first one to me, Nino right behind her. After they reached me, I lost track of who showed up next. I had been surprised to hear Chloé's voice, though. She had asked, "Marine - uh! Marinette, are you okay?" I shuddered, while everyone else had gasped. I've seen how kind she can be, but I've never been on the receiving end. Imagine my surprise when she took my hand and helped me to stand. I thought I may have been hallucinating, but there were clearly tears I her own eyes, threatening to spew over her waterlines. That day, I had understood that Chloé was a great friend in the worst of times. I understand her better now.

Today, however, there are only 3 pictures of Adrien left on my wall. "Tikki. Would you like to help me bake some things for a class picnic tomorrow?" Tikki had been very upset about not being able to meet up with Chat's Kwami, Plagg, the other day. It still upsets her. The last time they saw each other was when we were fighting Oblivio. But none of us remember it, so technically it has been even longer than that. "That would be very fun, Marinette. Thank you." I smile at her. 

WAIT. When we defeated Oblivio, we didn't remember it. But Alya had taken a picture of me Chat Noir kissing. We must have forgotten everything about ourselves, because I had drawn a message for myself on the elevator wall. 'Call Fu'. He must have explained what to do. How else would we have defeated Oblivio? We found out each other's identities, but had forgotten who we were. "Hold on. Tikki, if Alya managed to get a real picture of us kissing, there must have been a reason why we kissed. 

It's unclear, but there must have been a reason we kissed. I wouldn't have let Chat do that willingly, but that kiss wasn't forced. It wasn't forced at all. Could there have been a reason why I let him kiss me?" Chat Noir has a thing for Ladybug. I had a huge crush on Adrien, so why would I have let him. Unless I could love who is under that mask. "Tikki, I'll have to grab something, but we need to go out."  
"Huh? Where are we going, Marinette?" "We're going to see Kitty." 

In the kitchen, I grab some macaroons of different flavors and in my bag, I have the special macaroons as well. Tikki made a noise of appreciation that only I could hear over the sound of the bell as I walk out the door of the bakery. In an alley close by, I transform. I'm going to talk to Chat when I next see him.  
It's possible. But I'll have to wait and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Have an amazing day!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDENTITY REVEAL!!
> 
> More things come to light~~
> 
> Enjoy the read!!

CHAPTER THREE

Adrien's pov

I saw Ladybug heading for her night time patrol through my bedroom windows. I need to see her again. There's this feeling… that I felt with Marinette since the other morning when she accidentally ran into me. A sense of familiarity when my arms wrapped around her. 

I wasn't paying attention, and then Marinette ran straight into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her on instinct, to stop us from stumbling so far that we toppled over. I was able to catch our momentum and stop it. When she looked up, we caught each other's eyes. I saw the same emotions in her eyes as Ladybug's. And then I caught sight of her lips. I don't know why, but I wanted to taste them. When I focused on her eyes, I found them raw. Like she had been running at them for a while. I had asked her if she was okay, and she assured me that she was. So I asked her if she slept well and had a great breakfast. She said she had, and that she appreciates me asking. Then, she proceeded to ask me if I had a good night's rest and breakfast as well. I told her that I had slept well, but I would have appreciated breakfast more if my father were to eat with me. And that she understood. We said our farewells "Until class," with smiles. I never knew she broke down until Nino told me. I wonder why she hid it from me. But I also wonder about that sense of familiarity.  
"Plagg? Grab some cheese. We're going out."

Mari's pov

I sat at the Eiffel tower, and waited. That silly kitty usually shows up even on my patrols. I don't know if he will tonight, but I hope. Is my Kitty… Is my Kitty really someone I could love under that mask? There's a chance. Even if he isn't the most ideal person for me, it wouldn't change the facts. I'm falling out of love with Adrien, and in love with my silly kitty. 

Facing the inside of the tower, I could see all the couple's coming to see the night sky here. It is beautiful, but I prefer the sun setting behind my Kitty. Or the night my Kitty held me. I can feel the tears coming. They're here, threatening to spew over onto my cheeks.

Of a sudden, I felt strong arms around me, and a head on my shoulder. At first, I froze. Until I recognized the heavy breathing pattern of Kitty's when he reaches his destination. "Kitty." It came out as a breath. "Kitty. I need to tell you something." He released me, as I turned around. "My heart belonged to one boy." A frown. "And now it belongs to another boy." A deeper frown. "My initial crush, the boy my heart initially belonged to. He's a good friend of mine." An even deeper frown, if that's possible. Though he wears such a deep frown, he doesn't move from his place in front of me. He really is always here when I need him. And that took the cake. I'm in love with him. Adrien, now, is merely a crush. One which still has strength, but isn't as strong as the emotions I feel for my Kitty. "Kitty. I" – his eyes widened – "AHHHHH!" A scream came from beneath us. We looked over to see a girl about our age, screaming at a little girl playing dangerously close to the busy traffic of the late night. "Minni! Minni, please come back over here! Minni, please, come back over here to mommy!" A young mother. I have to set this conversation aside to save her. "Kitty, direct traffic, I'll get the little girl." We took off. Oh no! One car got dangerously close to hitting the little girl. She fell. I threw my yo-yo…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
…  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
….  
I got her. I pulled her towards me. She has a few scratches and a few bruises due to falling on the pavement. However, there is a cut that unfortunately is deep enough to require stitches. It'll be there for the rest of her life in the form of a tiny scar. Barely noticeable, but there. What surprised me the most is that she isn't crying. I asked her about it as I was walking her back to her mother. She replied simply. "Because scars are a part of life. And it's better to have learned than to be ignorant." She seemed so wish for her age. I had to ask… "How old are you?" She looked me in the eyes. "I'm almost 10! I'm just very short." Her eyes became comically wide, and that's when I found the childish spark in the little girl. She is very wise. 

"Thank you Ladybug! I'm sorry, I didn't notice she wandered off." I smiled at the other teenage girl. "That's quite alright. Just make sure to keep a good eye on her. She's very wise, too, you know. She's safe now. Please stay safe on your way home. Bug out!"

Back on the edge of the Eiffel tower, I found Kitty had left a note. "I'm sorry, Ladybug. I can't stay out any longer tonight, but please get home and rest well. Huh? "But I wanted to tell you…" I claim as I hold the note in my hand and look to the skies. Bug out, I guess.

~

Back in my room, turn on my alarm clock and got ready for a shower.  
The next day, I woke up to do my morning routine. I felt dead. Exhausted. I had wanted to tell that kitty everything I was feeling, but he left. 

I had gotten down stairs to the breakfast table, when I started feeling light headed. "Marinette, are you okay? You look pale, sweetheart." A few bites into my eggs and toast, I went to reply, but words weren't what came out. Or weren't what was going to come out. I clamped my mouth shut, shook my head no, and ran for the toilet.  
Upchucking everything I had eaten in the last few hours, my mom declared from the table, that I am staying home today. I have no problem with that. I had offered to call the school or Alya to let them know, but my mom and dad refused my offer. "No, you will go back upstairs, get in your pajamas and rest it off. "Okay."

Adrien's pov

I heard from Alya, that Marinette was sick. I hope it's not too bad. "Ms. Bustier, I'll take today's assignments to Marinette." She smiles gratefully, and hands me a paper copy of Marinette's assignments. "Thank you, Adrien. Everyone, please have a good weekend." Outside of the school, Chloé puts her hand on my shoulder. "Please tell Marinette that I hope she gets well soon." I smile, not expecting Chloé's words. "Of course."

Mari's pov

I woke up about ten minutes ago, my favorite song playing on my Spotify. I hear a knock on my door, and assume it's my mom. "You can come in," I call out. I had taken the last of the pictures of Adrien down when I woke up. Ironically, that's exactly who I allowed into my room. "Adrien, what are you doing here?" My voice is hoarse, but understandable. He looks down. "Alya had told us that you were sick. So I offered to bring you your assignments. I hope that's okay." Tears fall. He hasn't noticed yet, but if I don't wipe them away, he will. Part of me doesn't care, but I do it anyways. "That's very kind of you, Adrien. I appreciate it very much. Thank you. He looks up. I take the papers from his hands, and set them on my desk. His voice rings out behind me. "You took all the pictures of me down. May I ask why?" I sigh. I can't tell him what's bothering me without telling him that I'm Ladybug. "Oh. I'm rearranging my room this weekend, and I didn't want anything to get damaged." He gave a hum as a honk sounded from outside. His bodyguard. "If you need to go, you can. Again, I appreciate you doing this. Please have a good weekend, Adrien."  
"You too, Mari." 

That killed me. That hurt so bad. I'm surprised I haven't been akumatized yet. 

Adrien's pov

The ride home was, as usual, very quiet. Marinette doesn't know, but I heard her sniffling as I was leaving. I want to talk to her as Chat Noir, if she's not going to talk to me as Adrien. "Plagg, Claws out!" I've been waiting for hours to go see her. I wanted to wait closer to tonight. As I was waiting, I got done with all my homework. Within the first three hours. I ended up sleeping to pass the time. On Marinette's balcony, I could hear more sniffling coming from inside. I gave a knock. At first, nothing. Another knock. Marinette opens the door. "Hey, Kitty." I said nothing. Just walked to her and embraced her. 

Mari's pov

I dragged Chat to my bed as he embraced me. I held onto Chat for dear life, as I was about to display my biggest secret. At least it's in the safety of my own home?  
One breath.  
Three breaths.

No breath. I counted. One. Two. Three. Four, five, si – "Kitty, the second boy is you." He froze…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..** … An exhale. "M'lady." .** .** .** .** .** …************

** ** ** A tighter embrace. "I love you, Marinette." ** ** **

** **** **

** **** **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, SO STAY TUNED!!  
Have an amazing day, everyone. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Please have an amazing day!!


End file.
